In manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display diode, a photosensitive composition is used as an essential material. For example, a color pixel exhibiting a color, a black matrix for blocking light, an overcoat to compensate for a step between pixels, and a column spacer maintaining a cell-gap of a liquid crystal display diode are all formed of a thin film layer that is formed by using a photosensitive composition by a photolithography process and has a thickness of 5 μm or less.
Recently, the liquid crystal display diode is widely used from a mobile phone, in which a width of the diode is about 1 inch, to a TV in which a width of the diode is above 50 inches. In accordance with enlargement of the display diode and an improvement in productivity, recently, a manufacturing manner using a glass substrate having a large area is preferred.
In the case where the display diode is manufactured by using the glass substrate having the large area, a possibility that the glass substrate is not completely washed but residuals remain after a developing process is increased. Accordingly, in general, a problem that the residuals remain is solved by increasing a flow rate, a temperature or a process time of the developing solution of equipment. This causes a decrease in productivity, which is pointed out as a disadvantage removing a merit of improving productivity by using the glass substrate having the large area.
In the case of the most photosensitive compositions, in order to make up for the disadvantage, a method for increasing an acid value or for decreasing hardness of a thin film after drying has been used. However, according to this method, since a developing property is improved, but sensitivity of the pattern is decreased and thickness stability of the pattern is deteriorated, this method is not considered as a basic solution. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel material increasing a developing property and maintaining photosensitivity.